After Tracks
by Mychand
Summary: An extended or alternate version of the episode ending. (For Hawke and Caitlin fans.)


**After Tracks**

_Okay, so Tracks wasn't my favorite episode. Who can really get shot by an arrow and break their leg and then act as though nothing has happened? That never made much sense to me. So, here is a bit of an alternate or extended ending._

Caitlin couldn't help but worry about Hawke who had busted up his leg and was hit in the shoulder with an arrow when he had helped a band of men in wheelchairs try to make it up a mountain. They had been attacked but managed to capture their attacker and were aided by Dom and Caitlin.

She had told Hawke he needed to go to a hospital but he blew her off and told her that he was okay. Unable to convince him, she just stood back and let him be.

As they were ready to break camp, Hawke attempted to get out of the wheelchair he had been using due to his busted leg. He got up and managed to make it to the side of the camper before falling face first on the ground.

"String!" Dom yelled as he ran over to check on him.

"Hawke?" Caitlin asked as Dom gently rolled him over on his back.

"We need to get him to a hospital," Dom told her. "I wish he would have listened to us."

Once at the hospital, they found out that Hawke developed an infection and had to have surgery on his leg. Afterward, he was told that he would have no choice but to stay off of his feet. So, after some urging from Dom, he agreed to let Caitlin stay at the cabin with him during his recovery.

Since he couldn't climb the stairs, Caitlin took his bedroom while a bed was set up for Hawke down in the living room. He tried to get comfortable there but he felt miserable being confined to a wheelchair and unable to take care of himself.

"Hawke, your dinner's on the table," Caitlin called to him from the kitchen.

"In a minute," he sighed as a wave of pain shot through his shoulder.

Caitlin came towards him just in time to see the expression on his face. "Do you want your pills?" she asked after realizing he was in pain.

"No, I'm fine," he lied.

"Hawke, it's okay to take them if you're in pain," she insisted.

"Caitlin, I said I don't need them now would you quit smothering me!" he yelled.

"Hawke, I'm just trying to help," she told him. "That's why I'm here."

"Well, I sure as hell didn't ask you to come here you know," he replied angrily. "It wasn't my idea was it?"

Caitlin refused to answer his question. "I'm going to take Tet for a walk," she told him instead. "Your dinner is on the table if you're hungry. If not, I'll put it away when I get back."

Tired and frustrated, Hawke maneuvered himself to the sofa and lay down instead. When he woke up, he heard the sound of two helicopters. He could tell that one was taking off while the other was landing.

"That's odd," he thought to himself. "Who's here?"

A few minutes later someone knocked and then opened the front door of the cabin.

"Hawke?" asked a familiar voice.

"Hey Doc," said Hawke. "What are you doing here? I thought you were helping Dom out at the hangar today."

Doc came in and shut the door behind him. "Yeah, I was," he replied. "But Caitlin radioed me and we decided it might be best if we switched places. I hear you're a tough patient."

Hawke shrugged. "I just don't like being mothered," he admitted.

"She just cares a lot you know," Doc quipped. "Don't be so hard on her."

"She didn't even say goodbye," he replied flatly.

"I guess she thought that would be best," said Doc. "So, let me check out your medication schedule and have a look at that shoulder."

Hawke grumbled. "I'll be glad when I can take care of myself again," he replied.

Doc checked out and replaced the dressing on Hawke's shoulder wound. "Looks like it's healing nicely," he told him. "Now, the only thing stopping you is that leg. Caitlin said you have an appointment in two days to get that checked. If all goes well, you might just be able to get on your feet again really soon."

"Not soon enough," Hawke complained.

The next few days went quicker and Hawke's doctor appointment went well. He was finally allowed to try to get back on his feet. Although still painful, he was able to maneuver around pretty well on crutches.

Doc helped him organize his cabin so he could get around more easily and not run into things.

"I guess I'll be heading out tomorrow," Doc told him. "I don't think you need help anymore."

Hawke smiled. "I appreciate you coming up here and putting up with me," he said. "I know I'm not exactly the best patient."

Doc laughed. "That's putting it mildly don't you think?" he asked. "I can't think of one person I've helped who was grumpier than you."

Before Hawke could reply, a call came in and Doc answered it.

"Oh, no," he told the person on the other end of the line. "Sure, I can come right now if you want."

After he hung up, Doc grabbed his stuff and told Hawke that he had to leave.

"What's up?" asked Hawke. "Is everything okay?"

"Dom needs me to help finish up this stunt they've been working on," he told him. "I think you'll be able to manage on your own now."

"I thought Caitlin was helping him?" Hawke asked.

"Yeah," was all Doc said as headed out the door.

Hawke watched him as he climbed aboard his helicopter and flew off. An uneasy feeling came over him. "Why had Doc been so vague about leaving?" he thought.

Unable to stand it any longer, Hawke contacted Michael and asked him to come and take him to the stunt site.

"Hawke are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Michael when he got to the cabin to retrieve Hawke. "You just got the go ahead to use crutches."

"I need to see what's going on," Hawke demanded. "I hate being kept in the dark."

"Okay, let's go then," he replied. "I just hope I don't regret this."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The two got to the production site just in time to see the director rehearsing with Caitlin and Doc. It was apparent the two were doing the stunt together in two separate helicopters.

"Alright," the director told them. "This is perfect. You two match perfectly to our actors. Remember my directions. I want you to start with the brief argument as planned and then kiss as we practiced it before boarding the helicopters and doing your stunt."

"No problem," Doc told him. "We've got this down."

Caitlin smiled. "Yeah, practice definitely makes perfect."

When the director yelled for action, Doc said his lines about their jobs being dangerous and how he wanted her to be careful. Caitlin followed up by telling him she could take care of herself before turning to board her helicopter. In response, Doc grabbed her and pulled her to him.

The kiss that followed took Hawke by surprise. It was soft and sensual and it appeared that they both enjoyed it immensely. When they finally pulled apart, they both climbed into their helicopters and Hawke watched as they finished with their stunt in which Doc's helicopter appeared to have crashed.

Afterwards, everyone cheered as they landed and got back out. Hawke continued to watch as Dom ran over to them.

"Great job you two," he told them. "We just might need to use you more often Doc."

"I agree," said the director. "That was perfect. You got it in one take."

Doc smiled at Caitlin. "Hey, if it involves kissing a beautiful woman, I'll take the job anytime."

Caitlin laughed. "Oh, those types of roles are few and far between," she told him.

Doc grabbed her and hugged her. "Too bad," he said before giving her a little wink.

"Good job with the stunt," Hawke told them as he and Michael emerged from the crowd.

"String, what are you doing here?" asked Doc as he turned around to greet him.

"You were a little vague about having to come out here so I got a little concerned," Hawke replied.

"Oh, sorry," Doc replied. "I was just focused on remembering the location. Dom gave it to me and I didn't write it down. Sorry, I didn't mean to cause concern."

Dom came up to Hawke and gave him a hug. "Looking great String," he told him. "I'm glad to finally see you on your feet again. You'll be back to work in no time now."

"That's the plan," Hawke replied as he noticed Caitlin has slipped away from the group.

"Well, I guess if I'm no longer needed, I'll be heading out," Michael told him. "I have to say that this is the first time I've actually been a chauffeur."

"Thanks Michael," Hawke replied. "I'll have Dom or Doc take me back."

Michael left as Dom pulled Hawke into a conversation about their current jobs and how he needed him back. Hawke watched at Doc slipped away and found his way over to Caitlin who was standing by their trailer.

"What's wrong," he asked her as they climbed inside.

"I guess I'm still a little irritated with him," she replied referring to Hawke. "I can't help it."

"Hey, don't let his being a bad patient ruin your friendship," Doc insisted.

"I know, you're right but I can't help but to be a mad at him," she replied.

Back outside, Dom was rattling on about how happy he was to see Hawke outside of his cabin. Hawke, however wasn't paying any attention to him.

"String, did you hear a thing I just said?" Dom asked.

A few minutes later Hawke saw Caitlin emerge from the trailer with Doc behind her. "Uh, just a minute Dom," he told him as he made his way over to them.

Seeing him coming, Caitlin was about to leave but Doc grabbed her arm. "Stay," he told her. "At least hear what he has to say before you decide to leave."

"You're doing great with the crutches," Doc told him when he finally reached them.

"Yeah," replied Hawke. "Uh Doc, can I talked to Caitlin alone for few minutes?"

Doc looked at Caitlin for reassurances before responding. "Sure," he told him. "I'll just go and see if Dom needs anything else."

Caitlin stood quiet and watched Doc walk away before finally turning and looking at Hawke. "What do want Hawke?" she asked coldly.

"To talk," he told her. "Can we go inside and sit down? I'm still not ready for being on these crutches for extended periods."

Caitlin shrugged. "I guess," she replied as she turned and opened the door for him before following him inside.

Hawke sat down as soon as he got inside and put his crutches down beside him. "You left without saying goodbye," he told her.

"I figured it was best," she replied with a sigh.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because what I wanted to say to you wasn't so nice," she replied sarcastically. "If you want to know the truth, you were being a real ass."

"Caitlin, I can't help that I don't like being mothered," he replied.

"You think that was fun for me?" she asked. "It's no fun taking care of a grumpy grizzly bear. But what really upsets me is that you just took me for granted. You do realize that wasn't all fun and games for me don't you? I gave up my time to take care of you."

"I know," he replied softly. "You're right. I never meant to take you for granted. I appreciate that you tried to help. I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time."

"Apology accepted," she replied as she stood up and started to head back out of the trailer.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh, is there more?" she asked. "I don't want to smother you, you know."

"Very funny," he told her. "Please come and sit back down. You're obviously still upset."

Caitlin sighed. "Not really," she replied. "I know your apology is sincere but I don't think you really understand how I felt."

"I guess Doc is better at understanding you," he replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I saw the kiss," he told her. "Is there something going on between the two of you?"

"That's funny," she said. "You sounded just like Holly did when she asked about the kiss between you and me. Hawke, it's the same thing. We were just acting. I mean he's a great kisser and all but we're just friends."

Caitlin studied Hawke's reaction to her comment. He didn't respond so she continued. "Would there be a problem if we decided we wanted to be more than friends?" she asked.

"No, of course not," he lied. "What you two do is your own business."

"Then why did you asked?" she said.

"I guess I thought that kiss looked a bit too real," he admitted.

"Glad to hear that," she replied with a laugh. "We practiced it like ten times."

"Well, you did a good job," he replied as he slowly got to his feet and grabbed his crutches.

"Hawke wait," she told him as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the seat. "Tell me what you really came in here to say."

Hawke turned and looked into her eyes. His heart began to beat faster and he took a deep breath. "I didn't come in here to say anything," he told her. "I came to…."

When he stopped Caitlin moved closer to him. "What is it?" she asked.

"I thought something happened to you when Doc rushed off," he admitted. "It scared me. I can't lose you Caitlin."

Caitlin pulled him into a hug. "You won't lose me," she assured him. "Well, not as long as you quit acting like a jerk."

Hawke pulled away slightly and looked her in the eyes. "I promise I'll try," he said before placing his hand behind her head and pulling her slowly into a kiss.

Caitlin was shocked at the passion that he put into. At first she started to pull away but then she found herself lost in his touch as his lips slowly left hers and found their way down her neck before hitting its mark on her lips again.

Hawke's kiss left Caitlin breathless. She pulled away and stared at him in disbelief.

He smiled at her. "And I can do that every time without rehearsing," assured her.

Caitlin laughed before responding. "Hawke….." she started to say.

Hawke put his finger on her lips. "Shhh," he replied. "I don't' want to talk about it. Just go with it. Promise?"

Caitlin nodded her head. "Okay," she replied.

"Good," he said as he pulled her back to him again and kissed her even more passionately.

**The End**


End file.
